Unbreakable
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Santana and Rachel are in love. Nothing and no one can tear them apart. AU/OCC
1. Chapter 1

Santana searched for her girlfriend as she sat down on the bleachers. Sue always gave them afternoons off from Cheerios practice in exchange for early morning practices (they suspected it wasn't for them, but rather for Sue), but Rachel's car was in the shop and Santana had agreed to pick the smaller girl up from track practice. She'd had to leave so she could pick up her thirteen year old sister, ten year old brother, and seven year old brother from school and take them home, but after changing out of her Cheerios uniform, she'd gone back to the school to wait for her girlfriend.

Rachel happened to turn in her direction after a few moments and smiled brightly, waving at the Latina. Waving back, Santana smiled at the thought of the track star that owned her heart. They were the It couple of McKinley, a title that had once belonged to Quinn and Finn. However, Rachel and the track team were actually successful, whereas the football team (and Finn) sucked, and Quinn's whole cheating/pregnancy scandal had ruined her reputation. Ever since their demise, Pezberry had risen to the top of the hierarchy. The track star and the head cheerleader were easily the most popular girls in school.

"Hi!" The familiar, addicting voice pulled Santana out of her thoughts and she smiled as she saw her girlfriend in front of her.

"Hey you. It's only 4:30. Practice isn't over, is it?" she asked, offering the bottle of water she had brought for the runner. Rachel shook her head as she took the bottle, thanking the Latina with a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I just took a break so I could see your gorgeous face." Santana rolled her eyes with a grin.

"You already have me, Berry. Stop trying to convince me you're cool." Rachel gave Santana a fake gasp, causing the Latina to laugh.

"I would never attempt to do that, Santana. You and I both know that I'm nowhere near cool. However, I'm very honest." Santana smiled and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"You wanna get dinner after practice?"

"I'm sweaty, San." Rachel said, looking down at her gray t-shirt that had WMHS Track & Field printed on it in red and her black athletic shorts.

"So?" Santana asked, not seeing the problem. She always thought Rachel was beautiful, but something about the runner right after she got out of practice was especially attractive to the Latina. Rachel scoffed and looked at the cheerleader's outfit (Santana had changed into a pair of short shorts and a form fitting black shirt with her favorite pair of flip flops and her hair down).

"Yea, no." Santana pouted.

"Please babe?" Rachel bit her lip for a minute before she broke into a smile and nodded. "Awesome. I'll text my parents and your dads and tell them."

"Berry!" Rachel and Santana turned to see the track coach watching them. "Back to practice." Rachel nodded and turned to the Latina.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you in a few." Santana smiled and nodded, taking the water bottle back from Rachel.

* * *

Rachel chuckled as she saw the Latina at the end of practice. She had retreated to the top row of the bleachers and was laying down with her headphones in her ears. Rolling her eyes affectionately, Rachel walked up the steps and sat down on the cheerleader's stomach before slipping her sunglasses off of her girlfriend's face and putting them on her own.

"Um, those are mine." Santana said, pulling her earbuds out. Rachel smiled innocently. "Babe, you gotta get off. I can't breathe when you sit right there."

"Sorry." Rachel said, standing up before helping the other girl up. "Ready to go?"

"I'm just the driver, babe. You tell me when to go." Rachel smiled softly and grabbed the Latina's hand.

"I'm ready. Where are we going to eat?" Santana grinned.

"Breadstix." Rachel rolled her eyes just as Santana's phone rang. "Hold on. It's my dad."

"No problem." Rachel said as Santana answered her phone.

"Hola Papi."

_"Hola mija. I know you were planning to go to dinner with Rachel, but something came up." _Santana frowned.

"What?"

_"Well your mom was already scheduled to work, but I was on call and a doctor called in sick so I have to go to the hospital." Santana_ sighed. _"I'm sorry mija."_

"It's okay, Papi."

_"Rachel is welcome to come over." _Santana nodded.

"Thanks Papi. I'll be home soon." she said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"My dad got called in to the hospital. I have to watch my brothers and sister. He doesn't know when he'll be home." Rachel smiled sadly. "He said you can come over. Wanna pick up some pizza?"

"You know what? That sounds perfect." Rachel said, smiling at her girlfriend. Santana smiled softly. "You know I love your siblings."

"You're amazing." Santana said, kissing the runner softly.

* * *

"Hey, kiddos, calm down!" Santana said to her brothers as she and Rachel did the dishes.

"Sorry San!" ten year old Leon said as he stopped chasing his little brother. Santana sighed and turned to Rachel.

"Is this your idea of a perfect date?" Rachel smiled.

"Any date with you is perfect, San." Santana pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Suddenly, they heard a crash, followed by a cry of pain. Looking at each other with wide eyes, the teenagers ran into the living room to see a now broken coffee table and Leon standing over a crying and bleeding Mateo in shock.

"What happened?" Santana asked, rushing to the eight year old's side.

"We were wrestling and I accidentally pushed him into the coffee table. I didn't mean to, San, I swear!" Leon said, tears falling. Santana sighed in frustration.

"I told you to calm down, Leon! This is why! Why couldn't you listen to me for once?" she yelled, gently picking up Mateo. "You okay, buddy?"

"Hurts, San."

"I know, little man. Let's get you some ice." she said, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen. Rachel bit her lip and turned to Leon.

"Are you okay, Leon?" she asked. Leon wiped his eyes and nodded. "Good."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Rachel."

"I know you didn't, Leon." Rachel whispered, hugging the boy.

"San doesn't. She hates me."

"No she doesn't, Leon. She knows it was an accident. She's just worried about your brother." Leon shrugged. "Stay here. I'm going to go check on Mateo." Rachel said, moving into the kitchen. "How's he doing?"

"I don't know. Should I take him to the hospital?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Take him. I'll stay here with Emily and Leon. But San..." Santana ran a hand through her hair and turned to her girlfriend.

"What babe?" she asked, trying not to snap at the brunette.

"You need to talk to Leon. He thinks you hate him, baby." Santana frowned. "I'll watch Mateo. Go talk to Leon."

"Okay." Santana said, walking into the living room to see her brother on the couch. "Leonardo, what's going on? Why did you tell Rachel I hate you?"

"You're mad at me." Santana suppressed a sigh.

"No. I'm just worried about Mateo. I could never hate you, Leon." Leon nodded. "Look, I'm gonna take Mateo to the hospital, but Rae is gonna stay with you and Emily, okay?"

"Okay." Santana kissed her brother's head.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Rachel looked up as she heard the front door to the Lopez house open. Soon, Santana walked in carrying a sleeping Mateo. "How is he?"

"He has a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and he had to get stitches in his forehead, cheek, the back of his head, and his other arm. Oh, and his entire ear had to be stitched up. Papi also said we wouldn't be getting a coffee table with glass again."

"Probably a good choice." Santana chuckled.

"You wanna spend the night?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "Cool. Some actual alone time. Let me put him to bed. How are Leon and Emily?"

"They're fine. Leon is sleeping and Emily was watching a movie in her room." Santana nodded as the couple walked upstairs.

* * *

"Thanks for watching my brother and sister." Santana whispered as they laid in bed.

"Of course, San." Rachel said, smiling at the cheerleader.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Santana smiled. "I have a track meet tomorrow."

"I'll be there with my Team Rachel shirt." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm joking. But I will be there, babe. Promise."

"I know. That's why you're amazing." Santana smiled softly and kissed the runner.

"Good night, sweetheart." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Lopez, I didn't realize that the Cheerios were cheering at the track meet this afternoon." Coach Powell, the track coach, said as the Latina, along with Brittany and Quinn (who had rejoined the Cheerios after she had her baby, though Santana was head cheerleader) walked up to the football field after school the next day.

"We're not. The Cheerios don't cheer at track meets. Just football and basketball." Santana said.

"Then why are you here? This is no place for any of the Cheerios' pranks or antics." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Um, your star runner wants me here." she said. Coach Powell raised an eyebrow. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch my girlfriend win." With that, the cheerleader looked at Brittany and Quinn, motioning for them to follow her before walking past the coach. "You guys see Rae?"

"Nope." Quinn said, looking at her phone. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks for looking. Britt?"

"Um… no. Wait! Yes, I do. She's over there by the sand box!" Brittany said. Santana chuckled.

"It's not a sand box, Britt, it's a long jump pit. But Rae doesn't do long jump. She does sprints and relays. I wonder why she's over there." she said, starting to walk over to her girlfriend.

"Ms. Lopez, you can't go over there. Berry needs to focus." Coach Powell said. Quinn scoffed.

"On an event she doesn't even do?" Santana smiled innocently.

"Just because the Cheerios don't officially cheer at track meets doesn't mean that we can't inspire and encourage the fans as well as the athletes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to inspire." she said, turning around and walking over to the long jump pit.

* * *

"That was a great jump, Cheyenne!" Rachel said, hugging her teammate. She bit her lip as the blonde squeezed a little longer than necessary and pulled away.

"Thanks Rae."

"Don't call her that." Cheyenne and Rachel looked over to see a frowning Santana a few feet away. The runner instantly broke into a grin.

"Baby!" Santana's frown morphed into a smile as her girlfriend ran into her arms.

"Hey Rae." she said, wrapping her arms around the runner. "I came to wish you good luck."

"Aww baby! That's so sweet!" Santana pouted as Rachel pulled away.

"So Rae-" Santana sighed.

"Seriously don't call her that. I am the only one who gets to call her Rae. Hell, I'm the only one who gets to call her anything other than Rachel." Rachel giggled and leaned into Santana's body.

"Rachie, San's really excited about getting to watch you run!"

"Wait, I thought you were the only one who could call her anything other than Rachel." Cheyenne said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rules don't apply to Britt." Rachel and Quinn laughed.

"So if Brittany tried to sleep with your girlfriend, you would let her?" Cheyenne asked. Brittany frowned in confusion.

"Why would I want to sleep with Rachie? She's San's girlfriend." she said. Santana sighed.

"This is stupid. I came over here to encourage my girlfriend. Not get into an argument with some girl who obviously wants to be me." Rachel gently hit her girlfriend's arm.

"San, go sit in the bleachers like a good little trophy girlfriend." Santana glared at the brunette. "Joking! We both know I'm the trophy girlfriend in this relationship."

"Neither one of us is a trophy girlfriend, babe. We're both stars in what we do and we are a power couple. Neither one of us is better than the other." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly. "Good luck today, babe. I'll be in the bleachers cheering."

"You're amazing." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too. Now go. One of my relays is up next." Rachel explained.

"Which one?" Cheyenne asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"The 4x400." The Latina nodded and kissed her girlfriend.

"Good luck, Rae. I'll see you after the race. We'll go out to dinner after the meet to celebrate." Rachel grinned and nodded. "Later."

* * *

"Okay, I am officially dating a superstar!" Santana said as Rachel came out of the locker room after the meet. The runner blushed as her cheerleader girlfriend pulled her into a hug. "Okay so I have a riddle for you: what McKinley High School track star won every race she ran today?"

"Oh I know! Rachie!" Brittany said. Santana chuckled.

"You ready for dinner?" she asked. Rachel looked down at her black, white, and red track suit and white Asics Gel Ultralyte shoes. She was carrying her red and black medium two-tone duffle bag and Santana knew that she had her black, white, and red Triad track uniform under her track suit. "You look beautiful, babe. Like a champion." Rachel smiled softly. "It's not like Breadstix has a dress code."

"Okay. Let's go to dinner." Santana grinned.

"This night just got perfect!"

"Rachel!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"And it just got ruined." she whispered, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders as Cheyenne ran up.

"Congratulations." the blonde said, smiling at the runner. Rachel smiled.

"You too." Cheyenne had won first place in the long jump. Shrugging, the blonde smiled shyly.

"I only got one first place medal. You got four." Rachel leaned into Santana's embrace. "Do you want to go celebrate?"

"She already has plans." Santana snapped.

"San." Rachel whispered. Santana sighed, but nodded. "Cheyenne, Santana and I are going to Breadstix."

"Oh… Can I come?"

"No. It's a date." Santana said, moving her arm and taking Rachel's hand into her own.

"I'm sorry, Cheyenne. Maybe we can do something soon." Santana looked over at her girlfriend. "I'll see you on Monday."

* * *

"Is something bothering you?" Rachel asked as she sat across from Santana in their favorite booth. The cheerleader had barely said two words to the brunette.

"You told Cheyenne that the two of you could hang out soon." Rachel nodded. "Rachel, she's into you. I don't like the idea of you being alone with her."

"So now you don't trust me?" Rachel asked. Santana sighed.

"You're not the one I don't trust, babe." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Rachel, she's clearly into you."

"You think I don't know that? I'm not blind, Santana. But I don't reciprocate her feelings. You're the one I care about, the one I love. Hanging out with someone isn't going to change, San." Santana closed her eyes. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Rachel." The runner smiled. "And I really am proud of you."

"I know. And I proud of everything you accomplish." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled. "I won't hang out with Cheyenne if you don't want me to."

"I'm not going to be that obsessive girlfriend that tells you who to hang out with. I trust you Rachel and I trust that you'll take care of it if she tries something."

"By take care of, you mean call you?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"Hell yes." Santana said, laughing. Rachel nodded. "Come here, baby girl." Rachel walked over to Santana's side of the booth, allowing the Latina to wrap her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend. "Nothing can tear us apart."

"And no one." Rachel nodded. "Finish your food, Rae. Then we can go hang out at your house."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

"Cheyenne, why are we here?" The blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend as they slid into a booth at Breadstix.

"Because if I want Rachel Berry, I have to figure out what makes Santana a good fit for her. I have to become the perfect fit for her." Wendy sighed and looked at the menu. "Rachel Berry will be mine."

"You have to get rid of Santana Lopez first. Good luck with that."

"Santana doesn't worry me. Its only a matter of time before I have Rachel." Cheyenne whispered, staring at the couple.

* * *

**A/N: these are the links to what Rachel's track suit, shoes, bag, and track uniform look like. Each link starts with gtmsportswear . com (take out the spaces)**

**Track Suit: /product/challenger-warm-up?Product=4350&Color=1479&Product2=4354&Color2=1479**

**Shoes: /product/asics-gel-ultralyte-shoe?Product=13008&Color=1222**

**Bag: /product/medium-two-tone-duffle-bag?Product=14104&Color=855**

**Track Uniform: /product/triad-uniform?Product=5070&Color=1479&Product2=5072&Color2=793**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby girl. Did you know that Cheyenne was at Breadstix the other night?" Santana asked, walking up to the runner's locker. Rachel paused her motions of a putting a book in her locker and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…" Santana nodded. "Creepy."

"Very. She knew we were gonna be there, Rae. She knew _you_ were gonna be there." Santana said, pulling the smaller girl into her arms and resting her head on Rachel's.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. I want nothing to do with that stalker." Santana smiled softly and kissed her girlfriend.

"I knew you'd come to my side, baby girl." Rachel chuckled. "Practice should be awkward, huh?" Santana asked.

"Well… I still need you to pick me up, so as long as you're there, it'll be perfect." Santana smiled.

* * *

"Hey Rae." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Cheyenne.

"My girlfriend told you not to call me that. I expect you to respect that." Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Why were you stalking me and Santana on our date the other night?"

"I wasn't. I was simply at Breadstix at the same time as you and Santana." Rachel scoffed. "Come on, Rachel. It's not that big of a deal." Cheyenne said, grabbing Rachel's arm.

"It's a very big deal and if you don't get your hands off of my girl, you're gonna understand why." Rachel turned around and saw Santana glaring at the blonde.

"San?"

"I was heading toward the bleachers when I saw Cheyenne approach you." Santana said. Rachel sighed. "I'm tired of this shit. Back the fuck away from my girlfriend, Cheyenne before I make it to where you can't do the long jump anymore. Got it?"

"Santana, baby-"

"Rae, no. You can't keep defending this bitch. It makes her think you're into her and you're not." Rachel sighed. "You're not, right?"

"Of course not, Santana, how could you even ask me that?" Rachel asked, clearly offended. Santana scoffed and walked off. "Santana, baby, wait!" Rachel said, running after the cheerleader. "Santana!" The Latina whipped around.

"Tell the truth!" Rachel gasped.

"I love you, Santana, more than anything!" she said, tears running down her face. Santana's expression softened and she took her girlfriend into her arms. "No. Back off. I'm so unbelievably pissed off at you. I need to go practice. I'll find a ride home."

* * *

"Hey, Trevor, can you give me a ride home?" The runner looked up from his bag and nodded. "Thanks."

"That won't be necessary, Trev, but thanks." The track stars looked up from each other and saw the Latina biting her lip. "Rae, can I talk to you?"

"I could use a coffee. Can you handle that?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch, Rae. I love you so much, baby girl." Santana said, sitting down across from Rachel as she handed the brunette a coffee. Rachel bit her lip.

"I love you too." she whispered, sipping her coffee. Santana smiled gratefully. "How could you doubt that though?"

"I didn't… I don't. Its just… she won't figure out what no means, Rachel." Santana said, moving into the chair next to Rachel's.

"I know, baby, I know." Santana sighed and kissed the runner softly.

"I love you, baby girl." she whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel said, leaning into the cheerleader.


End file.
